


The Morning After

by Romantic_incline



Category: Once Upon A Time - Fandom, Once Upon a Time (TV), SwanQueen - Fandom, ouat
Genre: All smut, Complete, F/F, NSFW, No Plot, post cannon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:55:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23781166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romantic_incline/pseuds/Romantic_incline
Summary: The lovers wake up together after finally acting on matters of the heart. Emma muses that The Good Queen is perhaps not as exciting a title as The Evil Queen. Regina sets out to prove her wrong.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, Good Queen Regina/Emma Swan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 143





	The Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> This one shot could be read as an epilogue to my earlier story Shelter in Place.

The late morning sun was streaming into the master suite at 108 Mifflin Street. Emma was awake and alive with happiness as Regina lazily traced her finger across Emma’s stomach. Waking up with Regina was entirely intoxicating, Emma thought, and, along with her heightened sexual arousal, the experience put Emma in a playful mood.

“The Good Queen…” Emma teasingly mused, “I mean, I’m not saying that I miss The Evil Queen but The Good Queen, it doesn’t exactly roll off the tongue.” Regina’s fingers halted along their path which had likely been heading below the rumpled duvet.

“Oh really?” Regina shifted beside Emma, a quizzical eyebrow raised.

“It’s no big deal,” Emma smiled as she continued, “I mean, I’m glad that you’re The Good Queen. Really, really, glad. But The Evil Queen, that title had some real umm, moxie. Don’t you think?”

Regina decided to take the bait and adjusted her position next to Emma as she considered her lover’s conversational gambit.

“I see where your mistake is Emma,” Regina offered as she gently nipped the top of Emma’s nearest breast, “it’s one of pronunciation really.” 

Regina lowered her head and dragged her tongue from Emma’s sternum to the junction of her jaw and ear, chewing just a little at the spot. Emma gasped audibly as her nipples hardened and her core hotly clenched.

“Good, hmph,” Regina delicately snorted in Emma’s ear, tracing her tongue along the curve and dipping it inside with an enticing flick.

“You have no idea Miss Swan, just how very good, how extraordinarily good I can be,” Regina purred against her. 

Emma felt every cell in her body jump to ardent attention. They had made love almost the entire previous night and yet, Emma wanted more. 

“Regiii-na,” Emma groaned, turning to pull the Queen’s full red lips to her own. 

Regina indulged Emma briefly only to disengage and move to straddle the younger woman. Leaning over the smiling blonde, Regina clasped each of Emma’s hands and slowly raised them above her head. As she brought Emma’s hands together, Regina leaned further still and drew Emma’s lips into a slow, deep kiss.

As she finally pulled away, she transferred both of Emma’s hands into one of her own. With a twist of Regina’s free hand, Emma found her own hands securely bound in a soft, thick leather strap. A tug confirmed that the strap was well-anchored to the headboard.

Regina ran her fingers from Emma’s hands, down her arms, to her breasts and began to pluck lightly at Emma’s hardened nipples.

Emma was entranced by the sight of Regina so fully in control. She could feel her wetness already pooling between her legs and she knew that Regina could too.

“Now Emma,” Regina’s voice was low and velvety and her hands never stopped moving over Emma’s body as she spoke, “I think that it is important for you to fully appreciate the scope and accuracy of my current title, don’t you?”

“Yes, my Queen,” Emma’s green eyes sparkled.

“I’m going to indulge you,” Regina asserted as she placed her elbows on either side of Emma’s rib cage and lowered her lips to Emma’s breasts, running her tongue across each rigid nipple. The posture brought Regina’s pussy solidly into contact with Emma’s and both women moaned at the rush of heat and wetness.

Regina eased herself forward along Emma’s torso, dragging her hands through the younger woman’s long hair, as she slid her tongue between Emma’s parted lips. Their breasts crushed against each other as Regina slowly ran her tongue along Emma’s teeth and circled and sucked Emma’s tongue. Regina loved the vibrations of Emma’s moans and could feel her own wetness begin to coat Emma’s stomach.

Finally pulling away slightly, Regina took in the sight of Emma straining, and breathless, and so beautiful beneath her.

“I am going to make love to you now Miss Swan,” Regina promised, “I am going to caress you, and please you and show you just how very, very good I can be. Do you have any objections my dear?”

“Uh, none. Nope,” Emma vigorously confirmed. The sight of Regina, naked on top of her made her want to reach out but another tug reminded Emma that the leather wasn’t going to give easily.

Regina smiled. It was a very slow, very sexy smile. She reached for Emma’s hands, her own breasts lowered but not quite within the reach of Emma’s mouth. Slowly, using just a hint of her carefully shaped nails, Regina dragged her fingers down Emma’s extended arms. Emma shivered beneath her.

As Regina’s lips passed by Emma’s ear, Regina breathed, “I think you’ll find that the virtues of a firm hand are exceedingly good indeed.”

“I’m going to taste and touch every inch of you darling,” Regina continued raising herself to a seated position.

“I’ll make sure that whenever I’m inside you, you’ll feel my hand or my tongue somewhere mmm, complimentary.”

“Your voice alone is pretty fucking complimentary Regina,” Emma offered.

“Thank you dear,” Regina smiled once more as she lowered herself and moved down Emma’s body in order to give Emma’s breasts some attention. Reaching behind and around Emma, Regina pulled the most distant nipple between her thumb and index finger while her lips found the closer breast. In order to keep contact with both, Regina slid to one side and anchored her thigh between Emma’s legs. 

“You’re so wet for me Emma,” Regina murmured against the sensitive, puckered flesh. Emma could only groan in response as Regina swirled her tongue. 

After several delicious minutes, Regina shifted again, surrounding Emma’s other nipple with her lips as her hand drifted to the top of Emma’s pelvis. Regina was enjoying every sensation as she lavished attention on Emma. Her whole body, her every sense including her magic, was attuned to what movements and actions caused the strongest responses for Emma. 

Regina felt Emma’s thighs open as her fingers continued to trace through Emma’s cropped, wet hair. Letting her fingers follow the slippery path, Regina revelled in Emma’s throaty moans. Resisting the temptation to tease, Regina smoothly inserted two fingers inside her lover while she continued to nip and suck at Emma’s nipple.

Emma’s whole body flexed in greeting as Regina began to slowly and firmly fuck her true love. Emma strained against the leather, aching to hold Regina but in no way wanting her to stop.

“I think I need to taste you Miss Swan,” Regina smiled as she gave Emma’s nipple one last flick of her tongue and moved lower along Emma’s long and eager form.

“Anything Regina,” Emma moaned, “do anything you want. It’s all so good.”

“I’m so pleased that you think so darling.”

Regina rubbed her lips across Emma’s rigid clit. Emma’s scent was heavy and inviting. Regina continued to slowly fuck Emma as she swept her tongue along the younger woman’s vulva, lapping up Emma’s wetness and returning her tongue to Emma’s clit.

“Mmm, delicious. Are you ready to come for me Emma?” Regina grazed her teeth over the Emma’s sensitive nub.

Emma’s response was not so much a word as it was a full-bodied plea, every muscle rigid and wanting for Regina.

Approaching from the side, Regina flicked her tongue firmly across Emma’s clit. Fast at first but quickly slowing to match the pace of her deliberate thrusts. Regina could feel the pressure of her own fingers inside Emma as her tongue pressed against Emma’s clit. Emma’s orgasm rocked them both and Regina used her free hand to keep Emma in place under her mouth until Emma’s hips settled into the mattress. 

Withdrawing slowly, Regina climbed up Emma’s body, kissing and licking as she went. When they were eye to eye Regina lowered her lips to kiss Emma who met her mouth hungrily, eager to touch Regina however she could.

Regina loved kissing Emma; she loved the little sounds the blonde made as Regina circled her tongue. Everything about Emma was arousing and Regina knew that she would never grow tired of pleasing Emma Swan.

“You like my tongue?” Regina queried after a particularly cunt-clenching moan from Emma.

“God yes,” Emma gasped.

“That’s good to know dear,” Regina seductively raised an eyebrow and Emma moaned again.

“Can you turn onto your stomach?” Regina asked. 

“Let me help you.” 

With some effort Emma turned so that she rested her weight on her elbows.

“Now lover,” Regina encouraged, “can you get on your knees too?” Emma gulped and did as she was asked.

“Lovely, just lovely,” Regina purred as she admired the sight of Emma on all fours, her hands bound in front of her. 

Regina rose to her knees beside Emma and trailed a nail down Emma’s back and between her cheeks. 

Now admiring Emma from behind, Regina asked, “Can you spread your legs a bit more Emma?”

“Yes just like that,” Regina confirmed as Emma adjusted. Regina pushed Emma a little higher on the mattress and lay down on her back, manoeuvring herself between Emma’s spread legs.

“So,” Regina began, her legs bent over the edge of the bed, her own thighs spread for balance, “here is my tongue for you Emma.” Stretching her neck she licked Emma’s wetness in demonstration.

“I think you know what to do…” Regina dropped her head to the mattress.

“Regina!” 

“Emma?” Regina wrapped her hands around Emma’s ass. 

“Oh my god,” Emma groaned as Regina drew Emma down and onto her waiting tongue. Fresh wetness coated Regina’s face as she encouraged Emma to rock against her. Regina’s lips, tongue and chin were all quickly drenched in Emma’s juices as she moaned and rolled against Regina’s intimate kiss. Regina stiffened her tongue against Emma’s clit as her rocking became more intense. Controlling her own breathing, Regina held her tongue firm as Emma came with a cry above her. Regina held Emma up as she slid out from underneath her panting but still bound lover.

“Regina, I need to touch you,” Emma begged.

“Mmm, yes lover,” Regina smiled, “I know you do but I want to be good for you.”

“Regina, I-” Emma was silenced by a forceful kiss that was infused with the scent of her own wetness. The gesture was so erotic, so intimate, Emma was carried away by the sensations. 

They were both breathless as Regina finally pulled back.

“I’m not going to release you yet Emma,” Regina said softly, “but I do want you to touch me.” 

Regina moved up the bed and nestled Emma at her breast. Holding Emma against her with one arm, Regina dropped her other hand between her own legs.

Emma’s eyes widened as Regina trailed her fingers against her own folds. 

“Perhaps you’d like a taste darling?” Regina offered.

“Yes. Please Regina, let me taste you.” 

Regina nodded and brought her fingers to Emma’s lips. Emma leaned forward and sucked Regina’s fingers fully into her mouth, her tongue parting them and licking away every slick, fragrant drop. Regina’s eyes darkened at the sight. She slowly withdrew and generously coated her fingers again. This time she wiped them on each of her own nipples, nodding permission for Emma to lick and suck as she wished.

Emma eagerly drew a taut, slick nipple into her mouth. Regina’s back arched as Emma pulled and sucked. Regina’s low moan inspired Emma to suck harder and pull Regina’s breast more deeply into her mouth. As she continued to suck, Emma felt Regina open her legs. Regina rolled slightly away, bringing her other breast within range of Emma’s mouth and Emma zealously obliged.

“Yes Emma, just like that,” Regina encouraged, “your tongue is also very talented. I have to touch myself when you have your tongue on me like that.”

Emma moaned around Regina’s nipple.

“Tasting you, fucking you, stroking you Emma,” Regina continued, “I’m so wet lover. Flick my nipple with your tongue. Yes, just like that. I’m going to come.”

Just as Regina’s orgasm crested, Emma pulled Regina’s nipple hard with her teeth and Regina growled her name.

“Em-ma!”

Regina was on top of Emma in an instant, her lips were everywhere, her tongue stroking Emma in every sensitive area Regina could reach.

“I will be so good for you Emma,” Regina insisted, her tongue trailing under Emma’s breasts, “I need to be good for you. You are my true love.”

“You are good for me Regina,” Emma gasped, Regina’s teeth were now on her throat, Regina’s hands in her hair, Regina’s thigh hard between her legs, “you are my true love, it was always you.”

Regina seized Emma’s mouth again, kissing her deeply, pouring the depth of her emotion, her years of longing into the searing kiss. With a twist of her wrist Emma’s restraints were gone and Regina continued to furiously kiss Emma wherever she could reach as if she was physically imploring Emma to understand the depth of her devotion.

The feel of Emma underneath her was heaven and Regina wanted only to pleasure Emma again. Pulling Emma to her, she surrounded Emma’s core: one hand cupping her lover’s ass, the other running her fingers through Emma’s wet folds. Emma’s moans were the only encouragement Regina needed. Her fingers were easily inside and Emma was wet and swollen and welcoming.

“More ‘Gina, give me more,” Emma groaned. Regina moved a third finger inside as Emma’s hips rose to meet the fuller feeling.

She was so lost in everything Regina was doing to her, it took Emma a moment to realize that her hands were free. 

Regina was everywhere. Her fingers stroking Emma’s vibrating cunt, her thumb circling Emma’s swollen clit with just the right amount of pressure. Regina’s other hand was firmly at the base of Emma’s neck, holding Emma close as Regina’s tongue and teeth played across Emma’s breasts. 

“Oh God Regina,” Emma moaned as she grabbed the older woman’s ass, “it’s so good, you’re so good, so fucking GOOD!”

Regina smiled as she brought her attentions into full alignment. She knew Emma could come again (and again, and again). She slowed her thrusts. Removing one finger, she spread her hand against Emma’s soaked pussy and wet her little finger in Emma’s copious wetness. Using her thumb across Emma’s clit in time with the two fingers still inside, Regina stretched her hand until her pinkie was rubbing across Emma’s rear entrance.

“Regina!” Emma screamed in surprise and pleasure at the intensification of the experience.

“Emma, lover,” Regina slowly inquired, lips grazing Emma’s throat, “is that good for you?”

“So good,” Emma clutched Regina to her as Regina continued to give her full attention to Emma’s thrumming body.

They were both sweaty and breathing heavily as Regina raised herself to watch Emma’s eyes as she brought Emma to one more climax. Easing the tip of her pinkie into Emma as she curled her first two fingers inside Emma’s tightly surrounding cunt, Regina could feel how close Emma was. With her thumb, Regina increased her pace across Emma’s clit as Emma hips bucked hard underneath her. She smothered Emma’s cries with her lips as Emma’s orgasm continued. 

Every thrust of Emma’s hips pushed Regina’s fingers deeper, leading to another tremor, another suffocated moan, another hip thrust as Emma fucked herself again and again on Regina’s fingers. Eventually, Emma’s hips stilled and Regina moved to kiss the salt of sweat and tears from Emma’s cheeks.

Emma’s core still gripped her fingers tightly, and Regina slipped her arm under Emma to bring her to rest against Regina’s chest.

“Was that good enough for you?” Regina teasingly whispered as Emma settled against her. Regina could feel Emma’s cunt clench at the word.

“You know it was,” Emma croaked, “you are the Very Very Good Queen.”

“I’m so glad you feel that way Emma,” Regina smiled and gently kissed the head of the woman she loved more than she had ever thought possible, “I promise to be very good for you for a very long time.”


End file.
